The invention relates to an overhead luggage compartment according to the preamble of claim 1.
Such an overhead luggage compartment is disclosed in US 2008/0078871 A1. In the known overhead luggage compartment, power is supplied to an electrical component provided on a ledge via two pivot bearings, with which the ledge is pivotably held on a housing. To this end, each of the pivot bearings has a bearing bush provided on the housing and produced from metal, and which is electrically connected via a sliding contact to a further bearing bush provided on the ledge. A cable leads from the further bearing bush to the electrical component and forms a terminal of the electrical connection. A second terminal of the electrical connection is formed by a corresponding design of the second pivot bearing. The known power supply system is costly to produce. In particular, the provision of bearing bushes produced from metal and further bearing bushes and sliding contacts require a high production cost. Such parts are heavy which is undesirable, in particular, when producing overhead luggage compartments for aircraft. In addition, only one electrical cable may be connected to the known arrangement via each pivot bearing into the interior of the ledge.
It is the object of the invention to remedy the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, an overhead luggage compartment is intended to be provided in which an electrical component received in a ledge may be easily, rapidly and cost-effectively connected to a power supply cable and/or control cable.